


My Characters

by lynnkath08



Series: The First Order's Sweethearts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: This is a description of each of the characters I use in my stories.





	

**Lieutenant General Skylar May:**

Lieutenant General Skylar Nicola May is the second-in-command of the First Order. She is the ex-girlfriend of General Hux, and the current girlfriend of Petty Officer Thanisson. She is described as a no-nonsense woman, although she'll goof off once in awhile. Personality wise, Skylar is kind, yet easily angered, sarcastic, and extremely sassy. Despite her kindness, some of her colleagues fear her, due to her fiery temper. Her best friends are Lieutenant Emily Reynolds and Captain Phasma.

 **Nicknames:** Sassy, Miss Feisty, Kitten, Vixen, Blondie, Buffy, Cupcake

**Skylar's favorite things:**

_**-TV Show:**_ Game of Thrones

 _ **-Movie:**_ Mean Girls

 _ **-Food:**_ She'll pretty much eat anything, but she loves pasta

 _ **-Drink:**_ Vodka, red wine, green tea, Dr. Pepper

 _ **-Candy:**_ Dark chocolate

 _ **-Activities:**_ Working out, bubble baths, painting her nails, doing her hair and makeup, dancing

 **Pet peeves:** Being called Buffy (unless it's by Thanisson) or Blondie, pen clicking, people sneaking up behind her to scare her, Kylo Ren's tantrums

**About Skylar:**

-Skylar was naturally a brunette but started dying her blonde at age 20. She loved it so much she never returned to her natural color.

(Her old hair color):

-She learned hand-to-hand combat at the age of 5.

-Skylar had problems with her relationship with General Hux, and he cheated on her with Chief Petty Officer Unamo, resulting in them breaking up.

-She had a drunken one night stand with Petty Officer Thanisson, but eventually started dating him.

 

**Lieutenant Emily Reynolds:**

Lieutenant Emily Dawn Reynolds is an officer of the First Order. She is the girlfriend of Lieutenant Mitaka. She is described as happy-go-lucky, but is serious when necessary. Personality wise, Emily is kind, sassy, and energetic. Her energetic personality lifts the spirits of her colleagues, although others become annoyed by it. Her best friends are Lieutenant General Skylar May and Captain Phasma.

 **Nicknames:** Miss Silly, Curly, Blondie, Curly Top, Cupid, Angel, Starfish

**Emily's favorite things:**

_**\- TV Show:**_ Doctor Who

 _ **-Movie:**_ Pitch Perfect

 _ **-Food:**_ She'll eat anything, but she loves burgers

 _ **-Drink:**_ Coke, red wine, French vanilla coffee, root beer

 _ **-Candy:**_ Starbursts

 _ **-Activities:**_ Working out, basketball, baseball, dancing, doing her hair and makeup 

 **Pet peeves:** Being called Curly or Curly Top, being bossed around by General Hux, people chewing their pen

**About Emily:**

-Emily does not like General Hux that much, she prefers listening to Lieutenant General May (her best friend), knowing she'll go easy on her and not be as bossy. Despite not liking the General, she supports May's relationship with him.

-She finds Kylo Ren's tantrums to be hilarious.

-Emily used to be close with Chief Petty Officer Unamo, until she was told of what she did with General Hux. She now hates Unamo.

-She ships May with Petty Officer Thanisson more than she does with General Hux.


End file.
